For the most part, high-resolution optical angle-measuring devices based on interferential scanning principles have only small mounting tolerances for the graduated disk having the measuring graduation disposed on it. A measuring device which addresses this problem is described in German Patent Application No. 10 2010 029 211.7. Wave-front distortions which result from the scanning of radial graduations and are also a cause for the only small mounting tolerances may be minimized by the provided use of retroreflectors and wave-front correctors. However, as a general principle, the wave-front corrector necessary for this purpose must be optimized for a particular graduation radius of the scanned measuring graduation or for a quite specific measuring application. Therefore, the problem results that the corresponding scanning optics of the optical angle-measuring device accordingly cannot be used universally for different graduation radii to be scanned, nor universally for various measuring applications.